To Lyra With Love
by mossdeep
Summary: Roses in the trash, just like her heart. / Silver x Lyra . SoulSilvershipping [oneshot] (was supposed to be my birthday fic for the habanero but I never finished, however a certain dork made me finish it.) \


**.**

**.**

Her brown hair bounced with every step, and the tune she hummed was merry. Of course merry, after all, it was the holiday season. This time of year she didn't like her wearing her hat, and wore a pale pink coat with a white scarf and boots over her clothing. She then started skipping, thinking of her loved one.

"Now, now! Young lady!" an old woman yelled at her. "Be careful! The streets are slippery!"

She stopped skipping and looked at the old lady. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hehee, I'm sorry! I'm just really excited for some things!" the brunette called over the street to the woman. The elder woman looked at her with slight contempt and understanding, and then nodded.

"Be off, then! But _carefully_," she warned the girl.

This girl with pigtails waved and smiled then slowly ran, if there was ever such a thing. With every step, her pace seemed to slow for some reason, and she put her hands in her coat pockets. She looked up at the sky, her breath created small "clouds", and her only thoughts were to make it to his house before it was completely dark. It was already evening. In her pocket she had a case of some kind, she felt it with her hand.

As she approached the door, she smiled widely. She bent down to the place mat and put the case down on it. It was a clear, see-through case, and inside was a scarlet rose. A small note was attached to it, and letters in cursive read:

_To Silver, With Love_

As she picked herself off from the ground, she smiled fondly at the door knowing that inside was that hot-headed red head she was always strangely fond of. Turning around, her foot was stopped short by some really hard snow and ice, and she fell face forward into the cold ice and snow. She cringed and flinched from stinging pain she felt in her cheeks and forehead. As she knelt on her knees, she touched her face holding back tears from the pain. Removing her hand, she found that it was covered in a bit of blood. Her face was scraped.

She then felt a rush of warm heat come from behind her, and a door fling open.

"Lyra?"

Lyra slowly turned her head around since she was on all fours.

"Silvy…" she muttered getting off the floor.

Silver looked closer at her to notice that her face was scraped. He instantaneously grabbed her by the wrist which caught her off guard, and pulled her inside his house. Soon, Lyra stood at Silver's doorway with the door closed behind her and was now covered in warmth. Silver's house was heated by a fire at the living room fireplace. Silver had disappeared to who-knows-where, and Lyra waited by looking around the living room. She made her way to Silver's sofa. The pig-tailed girl gradually made herself at home and sat down. She watched the flames in the fireplace, gazing into them closer she realized they looked as though they were dancing in pure rapture. A few minutes later, she was joined by the uneasy presence of Silver.

Lyra stared at him as he looked down at her from across the room. Her eyes then switched down to his hands, which seemed to hold a white box with a red cross on it. Lyra smiled; he brought the first aid kit for her scrapes. Silver slowly walked over to her, but with every step his face grew annoyed. Lyra had been happily waiting for him at the couch with the dumbest smile on her face. He sighed, why did he have to be so kind as to get a first aid kit for her? After all, he invited her into his home, shouldn't that be good enough? Silver sat down next to her on the sofa, and turned towards her opening the box. Lyra looked at him with a small smile on her lips and waited patiently. She couldn't have been happier since he was cleaning her scrapes and bandaging them!

Silver brought out a cotton ball and poured some kind of liquid from the kit on it. He then brought it close to Lyra's scraped cheek.

"W-Wait!" Lyra stopped him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

Lyra started blushing uncontrollably. "Y-You're not g-going to tell me it's going hurt? I know what you're putting on my cheek, and it's going to sting, but you're not going to tell me it's going to be alright?"

Silver glared at her as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. "O-Of course not! You idiot! Now shut up so I can clean it!"

Lyra pursed her lips and pouted. Silver brought the cotton ball to her cheek and started lightly dabbing it. Lyra flinched since, as she said, it was going to sting. After about the second cotton ball, Lyra and Silver had both remained quiet. This was awkward, but that seemed to pass after a little while. Now, the atmosphere was…gentle and sweet. After Silver put on the last bandage, he broke the silence.

"How'd you even get this scraped up, anyway?"

Lyra blushed and started playing with her thumbs. "W-Well… I was doing something."

"And _what_ where you doing outside my house?" he insisted.

"Uhm… It's was nothing, and OH MY, I'M REALLY THIRSTY SO WHY DON'T I GO MAKE SOME TEA FOR US?" Lyra shouted, shooting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

She turned on the light and grabbed the kettle. She filled it up with water and turned it on, and looked inside the fridge for some cream. She liked her tea with cream. Right next to the fridge was something that caught her eye, the trash can. As she looked at it, she put a hand to her mouth and almost started crying. The trash was full of her roses. The roses she left at his doorstep every week. She knew it was almost his birthday, so she would go to his house every week and put a rose at his step. And then on his birthday, she would come to his house, knock on the door, and hand him a large bouquet of red roses. It was supposed to be perfect—Lyra was, after all, a hopeless romantic. But how could he? Just throw them away like they were nothing? Lyra lost feeling in her knees and fell to the floor.

Silver heard the thump and came into the kitchen. He then saw the brunette on the floor crying.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lyra looked up at him with watered eyes and glared at him. She picked herself up and walked over to the trash, grabbing up one of the wilting roses. Silver's eyes widened as he realized something and Lyra trudged past him. She walked out the door, a petal falling from the rose she let hang from her hand would fall every now and then, leaving a trail behind her.

Silver now stood alone, frozen. Honestly, he thought the roses were a prank…not that Lyra had been putting them there.

* * *

><p>Lyra dragged her feet up to her front door, and opened it. Her mother sat there at the table watching television, then noticed her depressive child walk up the stairs.<p>

"Huh?" her mother said to herself after seeing Lyra. "Aw, well, it's probably just hormones!"

Lyra decided to take a bath to re-clean her scrapes and warm herself up. She sat there in the tub, looking up at the ceiling watching the steam rise up. Then, her vision blurred as she soaked herself deeper into the water. Her ears were underwater, she couldn't hear anything except sounds the vibrated through the walls—that which—if made to her ears, were recreated into strange murmurs. Her hair floated in different directions and swirled in the water.

After a few more minutes of soaking and washing off her tears, she climbed out of the tub, barely even dried herself, and put on lazy clothes. Her eyes hurt and stung with every blink, she was tried, today was an overwhelming day. Lyra now laid there in her bed staring straight at the ceiling. Her thoughts were bland and clouded, maybe she needed rest right now over brains? Thinking about Silver just hurt her deeply, and all the while, she shouldn't be shocked he did such a thing, miss Lyra was too upset that she couldn't deliver the bouquet on his birthday.

"Maybe… Tomorrow will…be a better.. day…" She whispered to herself, curling up underneath the covers with her eyes slowly closing. Lyra had drifted off for the night.

The next morning she awoke to a strange, yet loud noise of snow falling. She jumped out of bed to see her mother was not home, a note on the table. 'Gone shopping for Christmas Eve! Be back soon!' The girl's eyes scanned from right to left, holding the parchment of paper in her hand. Her eyes slowly gave off a desolate emotion in them as she realized, "today's Silver's birthday…"

Her head instantaneously shot up as she jerked from hearing a rough knock at the door. She waited a few moments for another knock, when she did she grew rather annoyed with how the person was angrily mistreating her front door. Lyra stomped over to it and opened the door quickly, giving the person a piece of her mind.

"You know! There's a proper way to kn—" the brunette immediately stopped as her face froze solid and lost all color. However soon after, her head hung down and her lips turned into an infuriated frown.

"W-What are you doing here?!" She yelled.

The young boy just stood there, staring. "Well?!" She barked again. In another moment his face looked down at the ground and he stepped closer.

He swung his arms around to hold a large bouquet of scarlet roses, "Here!" He yelled at her.

Lyra's eyes widened, her hands slowly raised to take the bouquet but stopped just before, her face returned to its original, angry expression. "You expect me to just take this and be happy?! I'm not a fool, Silver!"

"Are you serious?! Just fucking take the damn thing so we can be over this!" The red haired boy snarled back.

"_No! _Do you even understand at all how much thought I put into those roses?! How I wanted to brighten your day?! Obviously not, you bell pepper!" She screamed, her face becoming pink.

"If I had known it was you, I would have treasured them and taken care of them as much as I do to you, you damn brat!" Silver yelled, loud enough to which made snow fall in a near by tree. His face fumed while gripping the bouquet but the brunette girl stood there.

"Waiit…what was that about a few words ago…?" She asked, her face a bit stunned.

Silver's eyes widened as he realized himself what he said, "I'm not repeating shit."

A few seconds passed by while Silver looked to the right as Lyra looked to the left. "Idiot." She said under her breath quickly, her lips pursed.

"Wimp." He replied, his eyebrows furrowed in an annoyed manner.

Lyra smiled as her expression softened towards the boy, "Can I have the flowers?"

"Sure," he said, quickly shoving the roses into her hands.

"Happy birthday, Silver," she said with a grin, smelling the bouquet.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **this was supposed to be silver bday fic but i was too lazy n busy during holidays to finish it hahahhhh but then stellamemes wanted me to finish it so wow ok u can see how much my writing has improved i stopped writing it right there where her mom speaks "oh its probably just hormones" n i continued from there after 6 months of leaving this fic on hiatus im so proud of how much ive improved -3-

**I do not own Pokémon. **


End file.
